marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Food and Drink
Notable food and drink on Martha Speaks. Alphabet Soup Enjoyed by humans and dogs alike, this is arguably the most important foodstuff on Martha Speaks because it's the reason why Martha speaks (it only works on Martha and nobody knows how it works, but they describe it as the letters going into Martha's brain). However, to get Martha to speak, here are three rules you need to know. # It only works if she eats all the letters at once, or else she will not know how to say the absent letters. For example, if she wanted to introduce herself and she didn't eat an "A", it would come out like "My n*me is M*rth*". That's why they feed her Granny Flo's soup, as it promises every letter in every can. # She must be fed the soup every day or else she will forget how to talk. # If she eats soup from another country, she will start speaking the native language of the country. Habla Espanol? At Granny's soup factory, twenty-six "alphabeticians" make the letters. Dog Food Martha is fed this daily along with her alphabet soup. Her, Skits, and all other dogs like it but humans find it unpleasant. The thought of it makes Truman nauseous. Helen once nearly ate a spoonful of dog food by accident but she spat it out. Water Martha and Skits have a yellow water bowl which they drink from. Water is also an ingredient in lemonade, and when Martha and Skits tried to make lemonade, they tried using their bowl but it wasn't enough so they got the hose but it went out of control. There's also the lake, rain, and the sea, but they are not for drinking. Baby Food Jake eats this. He is mainly fed by Mariella and Danny, and occasionally Helen as he lacks the skill needed to feed himself, being only one and a half. Even with assistance, he is a messy eater. Steak Martha's favourite food, popular among many neighbourhood dogs. In fact, in Martha and the Canine Caper, three dogs even ''stole ''some steaks. Bob's owner likes steak, too. Ice Cream Ice cream is very popular among the humans and sometimes the dogs eat it too. Alice Boxwood's favourite flavour is Chocolate Banana Rama Split, Helen's is strawberry. Martha's is vanilla. Helen also likes chocolate ice cream but it's the one flavour she doesn't share with Martha as chocolate potentially kills dogs. Truman used to think he didn't like it despite not having tried it and Alice wanted him to eat some, but he refused to eat any because he thought that would be giving in to "peer pressure". When Alice let him off the hook, he tried some and decided it was O.K. The local shop sells a hundred flavours, but not Milo's favourite. T.D. thinks they should have blue mango flavoured ice cream and so does Martha but the others disagree as blue mangoes are said to taste like cheese and smell like squid wrapped up in old socks. In Martha Changes Her Luck, there was a strange coincidence of an ice cream truck showing up whenever Helen snapped her fingers. Corn Soup Granny Flo also makes corn soup, Mariella says it's the best cure for a sore throat there is and feeds it to Helen when she has laryngitis. Hot Dogs In Truman and the Deep Blue Sea, they took hot dogs with them on their cruise, but Truman wasn't hungry and threw his out. Later, Martha ate it out of the rubbish bin, grossing everyone else out. Candy In Martha in Charge, Martha orders some candy (to be precise, thirty-six packs of assorted gumballs, suckers and taffy), hoping it would cure Helen's laryngitis. T.D. Kennelly also once dressed up as candyfloss for Halloween but the birds thought he was actual candy and ate his costume. Milkshakes In the book Blue Mangoes, Gangoose McGee suggests making a blue shake. The children are sometimes seen drinking blue shakes, albeit probably not made from blue mangoes. In Martha Gives Advice, a man sells grass-flavoured health shakes after Martha said on the radio that grass is good for you. Burgers The Lorraine's, dogs included all love burgers. In Martha Blah Blah Martha notes that it's hard to order a burger without a "B" or an "R". Pizza Several times, Martha has ordered pizza, often requesting meat on it because she really likes meat, being a dog. Lemonade Both Mariella and Mrs Demson know how to make "authentic" lemonade. In My Mother, the Dog, Mrs Clusky asks Mariella to make lemonade for forty people, but Mariella wasn't at home, so Martha and Skits tried to make it. This proved unsuccessful as they had to squeeze the lemons with their mouths, which they hated, and when they tried to use the hose, it went out of control, so Mrs Demson and the police ended up making it instead. Sandwiches When he was four, T.D. went for his first swim in the river at C.K.'s farm and he thought the silt was frog slime. The sandwiches he had after that incident inspired him to have the codename for "sandwich" be "frog slime". Cake Alice has, in her past, destroyed two of her birthday cakes due to her klutziness. Nelson also ate part of a cake but then he threw up because he also swallowed a candle. Mashed Potatoes In Ice Scream, Helen tried to pretend Truman was eating ice cream by having him eat mashed potatoes in a cone, however due to it not melting, Alice saw through the ruse. Category:Objects